corta historia de amor y venganza
by Reynadraki
Summary: Milicent es una adolescente de 16 años quien lleva una vida normal hasta que conoce a Layla y los demás guardianes, despertando una enemiga poderosa y cayendo en el amor con el espíritu del invierno, será una guardiana?, la derrotará?


**One-shot acerca de mi siguiente historia, o eso creo XD, de El origen de los guardianes, habrá JackxOC, sino les gusta, no lean, asi de simple, ok?, DameliFrost, esto es para ti, disfrútalo.**

**Que les guste!**

**Capítulo 1: Milicent Winter**

Era un día de invierno, cerca de navidad, Layla estaba muy ocupada tratando de revisar que el globo estuviera bien, asi como que los animales estuvieran o invernando y a salvo en sus hogares, después de haber recolectado suficiente comida para el invierno.

Recordaba, con mucha nostalgia, que ella cuando era humana no tenía tiempo, pero siempre veía a los niños de su aldea jugar en la nieve, mientras los adultos cazaban y recolectaban lo suficiente para pasar el invierno, aunque recordó que en una ocasión salió de su casa a escondidas, cuando tenía 10 años, a ver la luna, y hacer un único retrato de ella en la nieve.

_Flashback ..._

_Una pequeña niña con ropas de piel de conejo camina a través de la nieve, con cuidado, ya que se supone que no debe de estar afuera, camina de manera rápida y eficaz, casi sin hacer ruido, como si volara, y se detiene en frente de un lago inmensamente congelado, mirando hacia la luna, la cual brillaba muy intensamente._

_No podía hablar, pero podía pensar, cogió un poco de nieve y la amontonó de manera que se formara como una luna en medio de el lago, sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba por finalizar el invierno y el hielo se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más delgado, quebrándose por donde ella pasaba._

_Bailo un poco sobre el hielo y empezó a tararear, o sea, a hacer ruidos con la garganta, algo que si podía hacer y era la única manera de demostrar si estaba feliz o estaba en un estado de ánimo peculiar. _

_A lo lejos se podía ver a un Pooka, el cual estaba tratando de buscar algo de alimento entre toda esa nieve, se trataba de una hembra, de nombre Ace, quien no se dio cuenta de la niña, es decir de Layla, hasta que escuchó el hielo quebrarse, se dio la vuelta y la vio: caminando del hielo como si nada, debía advertirle y pronto, sino se caería y podía morir de hipotermia._

_-oye, niña, no es seguro, sal de allí!-tratando de no acercarse mucho._

_-pequeña, no me oiste?, ven ahora!-acercándose un poco._

_No podía hablar pero si escuchar, se dio la vuelta lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a un Pooka real, ya que jamás había visto uno, bajó la vista al suelo y si, en efecto, el hielo estaba rompiéndose a su alrededor, lo que causó que entrara en pánico y se moviera rápido en un intento de salir de allí._

_-espera!, no tan rápido!-moviendo frenéticamente sus manos._

_Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el hielo terminó por romperse, cayendo Layla al agua, por lo que, en un acto que no sabía que poseía, Ace se lanzó rápidamente al agua, tratando de alcanzarla, pero se hundía cada vez más y hasta parecía que iba más rápido conforme ella misma se movía, incluso vislumbró la sombra de Pitch, quien al parecer trató de tomar a la niña, haciendo que gritara y casi se ahogara ella también._

_La alcanzó a tomar del brazo, pero estaba inconsciente, debía subir deprisa, o sino moriría, pataleó lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta finalmente salir del agua, y se dio cuenta de que los aldeanos habían oído los gritos y habían acudido al lugar, pero extrañamente, no le hicieron nada y la dejaron calentar a Layla, hasta que se despertó._

_Lo primero que vio, fue a la gente, y en segundo, la piel rojiza de un Pooka, y recordó a Ace, que había tratado de advertirle y no le hizo caso, oh, su padre iba a estar muy pero muy furioso, eso era seguro. Ace la secó y le puso una capa encima, entregándosela a su madre, dándole las gracias y luego abrazándola con delicadeza, ya que aun estaba algo mojada del pelaje._

_Le agradeció de vuelta y se fue, Evergreen seguramente la estaba esperando, al igual que Horacio lo estaba con Layla, super enojado, la azotó como por una hora, y después la llevó a su habitación, donde Linet, de 6 años y Laura, de 2, dormían profundamente._

_Fin del Flashback..._

Desde ese día había odiado el agua, aun lo hacia de echo, pero trataba de que no se le notara mucho, aunque de manera curiosa Jack siempre trataba de saberlo todo de ella, sino fuera alguien muy querido para ella, ya lo habría silenciado desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, siempre acababa con su paciencia, suerte que no era como Aster en ese aspecto.

Iba por la ciudad de Burguess, ya que allí era donde nació, usando sus alas de dragón para viajar sin que nadie de los niños la escucharan, los amaba, pero a veces no podía resistirse a verlos e incluso hablar con ellos acerca de los guardianes, de verdad que deseaba ser madre algún día, ojala se cumpliera.

Se acercó por una ventana y observó a una adolescente de como 16 años, la cual estaba escribiendo un ensayo acerca de criaturas mitológicas, entre ellas el dragón y el Pooka, Escribiendo cosas que sacaba de internet, era una chica peculiar, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran grises, que significaba eso?, debía averiguarlo de inmediato.

Entró por la ventana sin que se diera cuenta, y se acercó sigilosamente a su computadora, en la pantalla había varias imágenes de dragones, todas erróneas, además de un artículo que decía que se hallaron restos de dragones en una cueva cerca de allí, en el bosque, pero que no habían sido retirados por respeto a esas criaturas, realmente no sabía que pensar de eso último, podía ser cierto.

De repente la joven se echo para atrás, causando que ella misma se resbalara con algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo, haciendo mucho ruido, pero no había nadie más que ellas dos en casa, aunque lo curioso fue que se levantó al escuchar el ruido y se alarmó al ver alas que sobresalían del borde de la caja en la que se cayó.

Tomó un palo de escoba y se acercó lentamente, quitando la caja, encontrándose con Layla, aunque ella no sabía quien era, por lo que le pegó con el palo de escoba, causando que se despertara, ya que se desmayó y sujetara el palo, quitándoselo y levantándose de inmediato.

-espera, cuidado, cuidado-alzando las manos.

-quien eres?, que haces aquí?-tratando de calmarse.

-puedes verme?-enderezándose la sudadera.

-si, porque?, no debería?-sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por eso.

-no, yo soy Layla, la madre Tierra-extendiendo su mano.

Lentamente Milicent trató de digerir la información, durante años había creído en los guardianes, aunque solamente mencionaba o a 6, eso era extraño, pero igual y debía ser cierto, ya que tenía armas raras y además alas en su espalda que parecían de dragón, ojos extraños y una mascara en su lado derecho de la cara, no sabía quien era, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella.

Lentamente se acercó y pidió permiso para poder tocar sus alas, las cuales estaban dobladas, como las de un auténtico dragón, Layla, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a que le tocaran las alas, excepto tal vez Aster, asintió, con algo de nerviosismo, y las extendió, dejando que las tocara y estremeciéndose ya que sus dedos estaban algo fríos por tocar el palo de escoba, el cual era de metal.

-son reales verdad?, quien eres tu en realidad?, dime todo de los guardianes-pidió, emocionada.

-suspirando-si, son reales, soy, uf, es complicado-trató de decir, algo mareada.

-pues dime un poco, lo que sea, plis?-sentándose en la cama, apagando la computadora.

Como estaba insistiendo y al parecer quería saberlo todo, procedió a contarle acerca del hombre de la luna, de como creaba a los guardianes, quien fue el primero, y de sus antepasados, lo que más le emocionó a Mili fue el hecho de que ella era la antepasada de Jack Frost, antes Jackson Overland, asi que le pidió que le contara su historia, sacando un dibujo que había hecho de el y dándoselo.

Layla, muy enternecida, lo tomo y le dio el mejor visto bueno que había, pero le dijo que lo de el pasado de Jack era precisamente eso, suyo y no podía decirle nada, Mili se desilusionó, pero se recobro cuando le pidió que le ayudara con su investigación, ya que era para el día siguiente.

-de acuerdo, que es lo que quieres saber?-acomodándose en la cama.

Pero antes de que le pudiera contestar inmediatamente vio como afuera se alzaba la aurora boreal, símbolo de que había problemas, por lo que le dijo que no podía ayudarla por el momento pero que en cuanto resolviera la emergencia volvería con ella, dándole su látigo como promesa de que regresaría por el y por ella, y además contándole detalles de los guardianes.

Mili, triste por saber que se iba, le dio un abrazo, teniendo cuidado con sus alas y escamas afiladas, y observó como se acercaba a la ventana y la abría, tomaba su cayado y salía volando a toda velocidad, extendiendo la mano a modo de despedida y alzándose hasta alcanzar la luna, viéndose la silueta de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hasta el Polo Norte.

Mientras Mili apagaba de nuevo la computadora y recogía todo el chiquero que tenía en su habitación, sin darse cuenta de una figura oscura que la observaba desde las sombras antes de retirarse a lo profundo de la tierra. Se dio cuenta además de que dejó tirado un colgante donde estaba la foto de un joven de cabello castaño y otra de otro chico con cabello color pelirrojo, no sabía quienes eran ellos, pero lo que si sabía era que era de Layla y se lo iba a guardar en un lugar muy especial: su cuello, asi no lo perdería, ya que era muy despistada, un problema que a veces le costaba un poco.

ssssssssssssssslllllllllllllllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhppppppppppppppp

-Jack, dime que te pasa, por favor-le pidió Aster a Jack

-déjame en paz canguro!-exclamó Jack, molesto.

-y no soy canguro, Frostbite!-dijo Aster, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-ya te dije que no es nada!-quitándoselo de encima.

El caso es que ambos llevaban peleando desde hace varios minutos porque Jack se había puesto algo raro cuando visito a Aster: no se había burlado de el y en su lugar estaba muy pensativo y hasta algo deprimido, pero no quería que nadie le hablara del tema. Hada estaba muy preocupada, sobre todo porque Layla también estaba asi, solo que más cerrada y dría que de costumbre y para colmo no la encontraban.

Norte, como ya no quería oírlos discutir de inmediato hizo sonar la Aurora Boreal, para saber en donde se encontraba Layla y porque tenía una ligera sospecha de que no estaban solos, sentía que una sombra misteriosa se hacia presente y que estaban en problemas serios, además de hacérsele conocida.

Estuvieron en el otro lado del taller, mientras esperaban a que Layla regresara y mientras ignoraban, o mejor dicho: trataban de ignorar los gritos que ahora se oían, junto a la lucha que ya había comenzado, eso, hasta que escucharon una especie de rugido y vieron a Layla, la cual, en forma de dragón, aterrizaba en el taller y se transformaba, poniéndose la ropa de inmediato y mirando a su alrededor, gimiendo al escuchar los gritos.

-que es lo que pasa Norte?-girándose a los presentes.

-donde estabas?, nos tenías preocupados-exclamo, abrazándola muy fuerte.

-agh Norte!, ya no tengo 100 años-se quejó, jugueteando con su boomerang.

-nos puedes ayudar con Jack y Bunny?, han estado peleando desde hace una hora-le pidió Hada, preocupada-seguramente a ti si te hacen caso-le aseguro, ya más tranquila.

Layla suspiró pesadamente, para su mala suerte hada tenía razón, por lo que se colocó la capucha de la sudadera y agarró su cayado, mientras echaba a volar hacia donde se oían los gritos, mientras los demás iban a la biblioteca, al parecer ya habían visto la extraña sombra y debían saber que o quien era, aunque lo extraño es que se dirigía hasta donde estaba Layla y parecía que copiaba todos sus movimientos, y además lucía similar a ella, solo que las alas eran al parecer de cuervo.

-vengan, creo que se quien es-dijo Norte, preocupado.

-en serio?, entonces vamos ya!-apresuro Hada, volando para allá.

-espera Hada, no tan rápido!-se quejó Norte y Sandman solo asintió antes de seguirlos.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto Layla ya se había acercado hasta donde se encontraban y la pelea era muy buena, ya que por mas que les hablara o hiciera ruido no le hacían caso, por lo que se tuvo que ver obligada a avanzar y transformarse a medias, o sea, era humana, pero con escamas en todo el cuerpo, además de una cola y rugió, deteniendo la pelea al instante.

Aster guardó sus boomerangs y bajó la mirada, avergonzado, mientras que Jack la miró, incapaz de creer lo que veía y también guardando su cayado, aunque negándose a mirar a Aster, quien hacía lo mismo y se quedaron solamente en un silencio que hasta un niño podía catalogar como: incómodo, hasta que Layla les habló, más en una lengua extraña, Jack no entendió nada, más Aster si y abrió mucho los ojos, eso no pasaba con frecuencia, debía ser algo realmente sorprendente.

-Que ocurre?-preguntó Jack-es algo malo?.

-no Jack, lo que pasa es que hay una adolescente que puede vernos-dijo Aster, serio.

-E...es en serio?-balbuceó, impresionado.

Layla asintió, claramente incómoda en esa condición, pero al menos fue capaz de hablar normal para poder contarles detalles mientras se dirigían a ver a Norte, y les contó que lo más extraño que notó fue que tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos grises, además de que amaba los dragones y los Pookas, cosa que encantó a Bunny y quiso conocerla, al igual que Jack, esa chica lo había dejado intrigado, quien era y porque el color de pelo y ojos?.

Lo curioso es que no se dieron cuenta de que dijo el nombre de Jack y no su apodo, pero Layla se dio la vuelta a mera hora y se veía algo preocupada, se tocó el cuello escamoso, pero después murmuro algo quedamente y siguió caminando, dejándolos con un sentimiento de preocupación por ella, ya que no era normal que se comportara asi.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y encontraron a Norte y Hada, Sandman se había ido a repartir los sueños, lo curioso es que hada no estaba haciendo nada, pero Layla les explicó que se trataba de que ella le dio un aparato que les permitiera a las haditas trabajar sin supervisión, cosa que les asombro, pero no pudieron decir nada porque Norte inmediatamente volteó a verlos y les entregó un libro, el cual era acerca de unas chicas llamadas amazonas, poniendo nerviosa a Layla, de nuevo.

-quienes son las amazonas?-preguntó Jack, interesado.

-son un grupo de adolescentes inmortales que son similares a nosotros-dijo Norte

-ok, y eso que tiene que ver con el misterio?-preguntó Aster

-precisamente la sombra que vimos tiene cierto parecido con esta chica-señalo Hada

Se acercaron a ver y vieron que, en efecto, mostraba una foto de una chica de cabello azul oscuro, alas negras, piel pálida, ojos amarillos y ropas de amazona, es decir, su uniforme oficial, además de que al parecer traía un colgante similar al que tenía Layla. Lo cual encontraron bastante extraño, y cuando se volvieron a ver a Layla de repente ya no estaba, pero solo en apariencia, porque cuando vieron bien se había subido en el techo y estaba escuchando música con audífonos.

-Layla, em, Layla?-trató de hablarle Jack

-mande?-quitándose los audífonos-vieron algo?-bajando suavemente.

-conoces a esta chica?-enseñándole la foto-juraría que se parece a ti-riendo ligeramente.

Tomó el libro, frunciendo el ceño e ignorando el anterior comentario, y vio determinadamente la foto, definitivamente se trataba de su hermana Laura, oh, ahora en que líos se había metido esta chica ahora?. Se dio cuenta de que todos la veían, ya que había soltado algunas lágrimas, cosa que jamás hacía, no desde la muerte de Jack, al menos.

-te sientes bien Layla?-le preguntó Aster.

-eh?, ah, si, creo que debemos hablar con Milicent-dijo, guardando el libro.

-con quien?-pregunto Hada-es una amiga tuya espíritu?-emocionándose.

-no, es, la chica humana que me vio, i...iré por ella-extendiendo sus alas.

-espera!, voy contigo Layla-exclamó Jack, sujetando su cayado.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos-dijo, refiriéndose a los guardianes-vámonos Jack

Hada trató de hablar con ella pero extendió las alas y se fue volando, siendo seguida de un sorprendido Jack, Norte les deseo suerte, mientras veía como Sandman regresaba y le preguntaba con símbolos lo que había pasado, Norte y Hada solamente le dijeron que esta vez no se trataba de Pitch, sino de un adversario mucho más peligroso, esperaban que tuvieran suerte con Mili.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En una guarida cerca de la cueva, o mejor dicho, en la cueva, se hallaba Nightmare Dark, antes Laura Light. Desde que había sido encerrada en el lado escuro de la luna había generado una especie de odio hacia su hermana mayor y se propuso obtener venganza.

La había estado observando y notó que visitó a una chica humana, la cual estaba enamorada de Jack, mmm, interesante, asi podría matar 2 pájaros de un tiro, excelente. Ya había preparado una serie de cosas que iba a ocupar, incluyendo un arco especial que funcionaba con una sola mano, ya que su hermana le había cortado la mano antes de enviarla a la luna.

-ya verás hermana, te daré tu merecido-poniéndose una mano robótica.

Se quedó un rato contemplando las pinturas de la cueva, recordando cuando su hermana la llevó cuando cumplió los 5 años, pero se trataba de un recuerdo doloroso, por lo que no pensó más en ello y revisó su globo terráqueo, ya sabía hacia donde se fueron, sonrió de manera siniestra y salió de la cueva para poder extender sus alas con total libertad y volar hacia la casa de Mili en Burguess, por fin tendría su venganza y nada se lo impediría.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-y como se llama ella?-preguntó Jack, curioso.

-Milicent Winter, lo supe por un cuaderno en su cama-volando tranquilamente.

-de cuantos años es?-tratando de estar a su altura-de verdad te vio?-sonando impresionado.

-de, agh, 16 años y si, me vio-sonriendo un poco-te gusta?-volteándolo a ver

Jack se sobresalto un poco, casi cayéndose al suelo, pero se corrigió y le lanzó una mirada algo furiosa, mientras que Layla, por el mero hecho de competir y ganar, se quitó la máscara y le mostró su cicatriz, aun bajo esas escamas se veía realmente espeluznante, por lo que se calló de inmediato y Layla volvió a ponerse la máscara, sonriente por su victoria, agitando un poco su cayado y haciendo que la nieve se endureciera un poco más, todavía faltaba una semana para navidad.

Llegaron a la casa y se introdujeron de inmediato, pero lentamente, notaron que no había nadie en la casa, de nuevo, eso era extraño, Layla le pidió que se quedara en la puerta mientras ella la despertaba y le hablaba de Jack para poder presentarlo con calma y llevarla al Polo Norte.

Tocó la puerta de su habitación, mientras Jack revisaba toda la casa, maravillándose con las cosas que encontró, asi como varias esculturas o estatuas de hielo, asi como varios dibujos de invierno, realmente hacía honor a su apellido: Winter.

Mili abrió la puerta, completamente vestida con un pantalón corto y playera sin mangas, se emocionó al ver a Layla y la introdujo a su cuarto, pero como Jack se cayó al tirar una escultura y que esta se derritiera también lo vio, y al hacerlo gritó de felicidad y lo tomó de la capucha para meterlo al interior del cuarto también, lo que hizo reír bastante a Layla, algo que Jack encontró algo espeluznante, ya que ella por lo general no reía y menos con tanta frecuencia.

-guau, realmente eres Jack Frost!, es genial, pero... más joven de lo que creí, cuantos años tienes?

-17 años, pero en realidad son 300 años-sonriendo tímidamente.

-genial, y tu Layla?-volteándose a verla.

-17 y 700, tenemos un problema y debes venir con nosotros-seriamente y al grano-mi her, em, quise decir, una joven espíritu planea una venganza contra nosotros y tu nos puedes ayudar-viendo su colgante en su cuello-ay gracias, es mi colgante!-exclamó con alegría.

-eh?. es en serio?, siempre quise ayudar a los guardianes, acepto!, quienes son los chicos de las fotos?-devolviéndoselo-son muy guapos-guiñándole un ojo.

-de que me perdí?-preguntó Jack-no tenemos prisa?

-es, em, uno de ellos Jack cuando era humano y el otro un amigo que ya murió, triste.

Mili le dio sus más sinceras disculpas y luego sacó ciertas cosas que tenía, tales como armas, y hasta un equipo como el de Layla, sorprendiéndolos y dejándolos con la duda de donde habría sacado o necesitado esas armas, por lo que les dijo que desde que era pequeña siempre la dejaban sola sus padres y a veces entraban a robar, por lo que debía tener con que defenderse, Jack se sintió mal por lo que escuchó, asi que se acercó y le dio un abrazo reconfortante, calmándola al instante.

Layla retracto sus alas para no tirar nada y vio su látigo, lo romo y se lo colocó en la cintura, ella sabía que su hermana iba a tratar de lastimar a Mili y a Jack, lo cual la tenía demasiado inquieta, buscaría venganza, y trataría de hacerlo con ellos, primero debía hallar la manera de convencerla de que no lo hiciera, solamente asi podría estar tranquila, aunque también debía contarles a los guardianes la verdad y eso la asustaba, no era la típica chica que contaba su historia asi de fácil como Mili, por muy dolorosa que fuera.

Sintió como la sensación de que algo venía a ellos, asi como que escuchaba una voz en su cabeza que le advertía de que se vigilara las espaldas o podría terminar en muy pero muy mal estado, Mili se acercó a Layla y la sostuvo ligeramente del brazo, ya que se veía como si se fuera a desmayar.

-estas bien amiga?-checando su frente escamosa.

-tengo que decirles algo sobre esa chica-temblando un poco.

-que es?-preguntaron ambos, temerosos de la respuesta.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando de repente explotó el lado de la habitación, Jack se puso enfrente de Mili para protegerla y Layla enfrente de ellos dos, viendo a la autora de tal daño: Nightmare Dark, quien sonreía de manera perversa y sostenía un arco y una bola de oscuridad, a su alrededor se veían miles de pesadillas como aves y animales de gran tamaño. Layla, algo furiosa por lo que estaba causando, les dijo que se protegieran y entonces encaró a su hermana y le lanzó un ataque que esquivó con gran facilidad.

-que te pasa hermana?, perdiste tu toque?-esquivando otra flecha.

-a que se refiere Layla?-preguntaron ambos, escondidos en una muralla de hielo.

-awww, no les has dicho?, tu miedo es loable hermana-atacándola en sus alas.

-cállate!-enfureciéndose en gran manera-lo siento, ok?, pero tu igual tuviste la culpa al tratar de apoderarte de todo y de esos celos que no servían de nada!-soltando lagrimas de rabia.

-y si decido que eso no me sirve?-apuntando a Mili con una flecha.

-con ellos no te metas, es conmigo-tratando de desviar su atención.

-por el contrario, si es contigo, pero si lastimo a alguien que te importa, será una venganza aun más dulce y la disfrutaré enormemente-disparando y tirando a Layla al suelo, lastimándole sus alas y cara.

¡NO!, al ver que la flecha estaba impregnada de veneno de la oscuridad, Mili se aterró, pero Jack más aun, ya que si esa flecha la atravesaba o se le incrustaba, podría matarla, en cambio, si le disparaba a un inmortal solamente lo dejaría en un estado cercano a la muerte, pero no del todo, por lo que sin pensarlo apartó a Mili y recibió el la flecha, cayendo al suelo inmediatamente, herido de gravedad.

Mili se le acercó y le dijo a Layla que estaba mortalmente pálido y su cabello estaba negro, asi como que casi no se sentía su pulso, estaba realmente mal. Layla se levantó con esfuerzo y rugió de ira, sintiendo todo ese odio e impotencia surgir de dentro de ella, transformándola en Nightmare Earth, quien volteó a ver a Mili con sus ojos color rojo sangre y luego a Jack, para después volverse a fijar en Dark y lanzándole una flecha, esta vez dándole en su mano falsa, arrancándosela.

-Winter, toma a Jack y prepárate-le advirtió, con fuerza.

-De acuerdo, lista-haciendo lo que le pidió-que harás?-con miedo.

-descuida, solo la echaré de aquí-sacando una bola de cristal de su sudadera.

Dark enarcó una ceja, incrédula ante lo que acababa de ver, no era común que Nightmare Earth fuera asi de amable con una simple humana, pero debía ser porque le simpatizaba, cosa que no había pasado hasta ese día, iba a decir un comentario hirviente pero fue silenciado cuando soltó un grito de sorpresa y enojo al sentir como Earth tiraba la esfera y era absorbida por ella, encerrándola en su interior.

-guau, eres buena Earth-tomando a Jack y cargándolo, junto a su cayado.

-gracias, vente, regresaremos en otra esfera-sujetándola delicadamente.

Al principio Mili no confiaba en ella, porque no sabía si era una esfera de tele transportación o otra esfera como con la que apresó a Dark, pero Earth la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba bien, que aunque fuera mala hasta ella tenía sus limitaciones, asi que Mili le tomó la mano y se tele transportaron hasta el taller del Polo Norte de inmediato llevando a Jack a la enfermería apenas entraron, sin hacer caso de los guardianes, quienes se sorprendieron al ver A Mili y asustaron un poco al ver a Nightmare Earth.

Hada en particular se preocupaba por Jack, asi que fue y habló con Mili, asintiendo cada vez que le decía algo, y viéndolos con angustia, por lo que entendieron que era algo muy grave. Nightmare Earth volvió a ser Layla y luego esta fue acribillada con preguntas, respondiendo como podía.

Mili fue capaz de quitarle la flecha y tratar de sanarlo, pero no pudo, Aster se acercó con delicadeza a Layla y le pidió que les diera la esfera, entregándosela a Norte, quien de inmediato se la llevó hasta una cámara al lado de la enfermería y sacó de allí a Dark, la cual, al verse libre, trató de agarrar a Layla, pero esta, veloz, alzó sus manos y de repente unas cadenas la amarraron de los pies y las manos, o bueno, una mano en realidad.

-ahora si me vas a escuchar Laura?-tratando de no llorar

-no soy Laura!, ya no hermana-siendo escuchada por todos.

-ajem, Layla te importaría explicaros eso?-le dijo Aster, molesto

-uuuu, ya los hiciste enojar hermanita-se burló Dark-te lo mereces.

Layla, haciendo una mueca por las heridas en sus alas, pero sabiendo que no ganaba nada al negarse, se sentó en un banco que ella misma hizo, y realizó un hechizo que le impidiera a Dark escuchar lo que les iba a decir, ya que no quería interrupciones, lo que les iba a contar no era nada sencillo, aun al recordarlo sentía el dolor de la culpa y la impotencia, cosa que odiaba sentir siempre que lo hacía.

Hada, Sandman, Norte y Aster se sentaron a su alrededor, aunque tal vez Aster, quien en secreto estaba enamorado de Layla, se sentó demasiado cerca, por lo que pudo notar su aroma a flores y madera fresca recién cortada, le costó poner atención a lo que iba a decir, solamente notándose que estaba algo tenso y con las orejas caídas, Mili, al darse cuenta de eso le susurró a Hada, quien a su vez se lo susurró a Norte, y este se lo susurró a Sandman.

Layla, viendo a Jack y queriendo sanarlo o hallar una respuesta, tomó aliento varias veces, quitándose la máscara y llorando, sintió también el calor de Aster, asi como sus emociones y su deseo por ella, incrementando el que ella sentía por el y contrayendo sus alas en un movimiento nervioso.

-lo que van a oir es algo de lo cual me arrepiento mucho, y no pasa un día sin que recuerde lo estúpida que fui, asi pues, escuchen con atención, todo pasó, hace 600 años...

_Flashback ..._

_Un día de caluroso verano Laura estaba entrenando como siempre, no hacía poco que había conocido a Layla y esta le había dado sus memorias, recordando que era su hermana mayor y dándole un abrazo enorme, contándole lo que había echo en esos 100 años, y encontrándose también con sus antiguas amigas, compartiendo anécdotas y experiencias en combate._

_Layla especialmente se preocupó porque cada una encontrara su centro, Linet, su propia hermana, lo encontró antes que todas: era la solidaridad, algo que sorprendió a todas pero lo aceptaron. Laura descubrió que tenía poderes parecidos a los de Sandman, y eso le alegró, ya que siempre había sido su guardián favorito desde niña._

_En fin, se estaba distrayendo, por donde iba?, ah si!, bueno, el caso es que ese día Laura quería discutir de algo con su hermana, ya que desde que estaba con ella se daba cuenta de que la adoraban y siempre la tenían en cuenta, además de que siempre que había una emergencia iba a ver al hombre de la luna directamente en la ciudad dorada y estaba celosa de ello, pero más del asunto en el que a veces, bueno, siempre se encargaba de levantar el sol._

_-creo que me debe una oportunidad-pensó para si misma_

_A veces le gustaría que a los demás les importara su noche y no se la pasaran durmiendo, ya varias veces le había pedido a su hermana que si podía retrasar el día unos minutos, pero siempre se le había negado su petición, asi que esa vez tenía la sensación, o más bien, una pequeña esperanza de que esa vez le dijera que si, aunque no podía estar más equivocada._

_En el camino se encontró junto a Linet, quien de inmediato se puso a platicar con ella acerca de ciertos temas que debían tratar sobre un problema con el océano, pero Laura, que sabía por experiencia que si la dejabas hablar a tu lado sobre algo que tuviera que ver sobre su trabajo, podía pasarse HORAS asi y ciertamente que tenía el tiempo ajustado._

_-lo siento, pero debo hablar con Layla-despidiéndose de ella._

_-ah, ok, te veo al rato-dirigiéndose hacia el bosque._

_-de acuerdo-sin pensar en lo que le dijo._

_Encontró a su hermana sentada en su, em, pues, madriguera, no había de otra, al parecer escribiendo algunos documentos y sellando y demás, pero alzó la vista al percibir que Laura se acercaba, en aquel entonces ya usaba la máscara, pero cuando se la quitaba se veían las cicatrices como si se las hubiera hecho un día antes, ciertamente esa criatura tenía garras muy filosas y de temer a cierto punto._

_Le dio la bienvenida y luego le preguntó el asunto que quería tratar con ella, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa, avanzó hasta el centro de la sala y se sentó enfrente de ella, de inmediato exponiéndole su petición, no queriendo que le ganaran los nervios._

_Layla, al escuchar de que trataba todo, no pudo evitar el sentirse extraña y enfadada porque siempre hacía lo mismo, y se la negó. Laura, al escuchar eso, simplemente ya no aguantó y explotó, dejando salir toda su furia y convirtiéndose en un ser de maldad: Nightmare Dark, por lo cual Layla se vio obligada a luchar contra ella y enviarla a la luna de castigo._

_fin del Flashback..._

Al terminar el relato, todos estaban con lagrimas en los ojos, hasta Mili, quien se levantó de su lugar y le dio un gran abrazo, diciéndole que no estaba sola y que la comprendía, los demás repitiendo el mismo proceso, aunque Aster fue algo torpe y cuando fue a abrazarla se tropezó, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran y los demás sonrieran y los aplaudieran con ánimo.

-vamos Layla!-la vitoreó Mili, acercándose a Jack.

-ya lo tienes hija-le dijo Norte, afectuosamente.

-felicidades amiga-le dijo Tooth, sonriéndole.

-bien, bien, te lo mereces-trató de vitorear Dark, sin éxito.

Terminaron el beso en una nota bastante apasionada, después Aster, sintiéndose valiente, sacó un anillo de un túnel que había abierto y se arrodilló frente a ella, diciéndole con mucho amor y provocando que ahora si que los vitorearan y Layla se sonrojara, al mismo tiempo que Mili sentía unos deseos de experimentar lo mismo y sin darse cuenta del resplandor que la empezaba a cubrir totalmente:

-Layla Hunter Dragomir Earth, te casarías conmigo?-agarrando su mano.

-si, acepto-poniéndose el anillo y llorando de felicidad.

Pero sin embargo voltearon al sentir una energía cálida que emanaba de Mili, quien estaba bastante sorprendida como para hacer o decir algo, pero cuando el resplandor se extinguió se quedaron con la boca abierta: Mili tenía diferentes cosas ahora, ya que ahora tenía alas en su espalda, cabello color blanco con mechones rosas y un vestido rosa, además de un carjac y un arco, estaba bastante sorprendida.

Pero lo estuvo aun más, cuando se acercó a Jack y lo beso en los labios: de inmediato comenzó a mejorar, hasta que fue capaz de abrir los ojos y devolverle el beso, sin notar como al ver tanto ambiente bueno y alegría, Dark comenzaba a romper sus cadenas y a liberarse, declarándose como novios y poniéndolo al corriente, burlándose ligeramente de Bunny al notar su compromiso.

Estaban celebrando, cuando de repente volvieron a escuchar un grito, y miraron con horror como Dark se libraba por completo de ellos, volando hasta posarse en frente de Mili, quien hizo a un lado a Jack y sacó su arco, mostrándose fiera e imponente.

-vaya, vaya, otra inmortal, que eres, cupido?-burlándose cruelmente.

-asi es, y te voy a dar tu merecido Laura-sintiendo su poder fluir.

-nadie me dice Laura y menos tu!-lanzándole pesadillas.

Jack, al ver que Mili, su novia ahora, se iba a enfrentar con ella, quiso ir a ayudarle, pero Layla lo detuvo, agarrándolo con su látigo y susurrándole al oído que iba a estar bien, lo presentía, y cuando presentía algo, significaba que era cierto.

La batalla comenzó emocionantemente, pero conforme pasaba más y más se iba volviendo cada vez más peligrosa, hasta el hecho de que Mili estuvo a punto de ser casi derribada por una pesadilla, respondiéndole con arena de color blanco, realmente hermosa, y es que ya estaba un poco harta de que ella tratara de arruinarles la vida solamente como parte de su venganza por Layla, ya no aguantaba más.

Por lo que se elevaron y salieron fuera del taller, siendo seguidas de lejos por los demás, y cada una lanzando su más feroz ataque, Dark: 3000 pesadillas y Mili: una explosión de arena blanca, la cual destruyó a las pesadillas y envolvió a Dark, quitándole toda la oscuridad y volviéndola quien era antes: Laura Light, la amazona de la noche.

Aunque recibió varios rasguños y casi le habían cortado la mano de un tajo por lo demás estaba bien, Jack corrió a ella y la elevó en el aire para darle un beso y ponerle un anillo de compromiso, significando que se casarían en unas dos semanas.

-maravilloso Cupido!-dijo Hada, extasiada.

-lo lograste hija-le dijo Norte.

-bien hecho Mili-dándole un ligero abrazo Aster.

-supe que podías, Mili-dándole un abrazo y un collar de gema-Layla.

Al final Mili, ahora Cupido, fue aceptada como una amazona, Laura pidió perdón y su permiso como amazona fue reevocado, y Layla, como compensación por su falta de atención, le regaló una mano de plata, la cual se adhirió a su muñeca como si de una mano real se tratase. Al final se fueron los tres(Layla, Aster y Laura), a buscar las demás amazonas y Hada Norte y Sandman de vuelta al taller, pero Jack y Mili se fueron a una montaña, cerca de allí y entre los dos construyeron un palacio de hielo, decidiendo vivir allí por el resto de sus vidas.

-y pensar que todo comenzó porque Layla entró a mi cuarto-sonriendo.

-tienes razón Mili, pero valió la pena, no?-abrazándola por atrás.

-si, lo valió-encajándole una flecha dorada de amor

-au, me dolió!-se quejó Jack, divertido.

Mili solamente, con la velocidad de una amazona, y haciendo brillar su gema color rosa, se zafó de su agarre y se fue volando por todo el castillo, siendo perseguida por un emocionado y afortunado Jack Frost.

¨-mi nombre, es Milicent Winter Frost, soy una guardiana y amazona, conocida mejor como cupido, el amor llegó a mi vida y no lo cambiaría por nada, soy feliz al lado de mi esposo y mis dos hijas: Melanie y Emma, gracias al hombre de la luna, fue posible obtener esto, gracias"


End file.
